


Unrequited

by zeldadestry



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred loves Velma, Velma loves Daphne, Daphne loves Shaggy, and Shaggy loves visiting all-you-can-eat buffets with his friend Scooby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sotto_voice (Lexie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



Fred still daydreams all the time about getting back together with Velma. He misses teasing her by trying to count all the freckles on her nose and cheekbones. He misses her amazing body, kept secret underneath her thick sweaters, her big round breasts and her plump ass that always felt so good in his hands. He misses her kicking his ass at Jeopardy! and giving him the perfect hint whenever he was stuck on a sudoku or a crossword puzzle in the paper and he'd lean over and plead for help. He used to sneak up behind her and pinch her waist and she'd give a little startled jump and let out a high pitched "Jinkies!" He'd give her a moment to compose herself and push her glasses back up her nose because they'd slipped, and then he'd throw both his arms around her. He could never guess what she was gonna be enthusiastic about ahead of time, but there was always something, like the time she came home, cheeks flushed, and said: "Hey, you know what? We've never tried tying each other up! Get some rope, let's go, let's go!" On Sunday afternoons they'd wake up early to go for a bike ride and then eat brunch at their favorite restaurant and browse at their favorite bookstore before returning to their apartment for an afternoon nap. She usually slept longer than he did and when he woke he would lift himself up on his elbow to look down at her pale face and her heart-shaped lips in the fading sunlight.  
Velma still daydreams all the time about getting back together with Daphne. She misses Daphne's soft, wet mouth always pressing against her own, always kissing and tasting. She misses waking up in the morning and joining Daphne in the shower, washing each other slowly to make sure every single part of them got clean. Daphne was surprisingly wistful and sentimental once they became so close to each other. Whenever they had to be apart for a few days, she would borrow one of Velma's sweaters to wear. "Because it smells like you," she'd say. "You smell so delicious." She had a crazy good memory and it was all the details that turned her recollections of childhood disappointments into heartbreaking stories. Velma's eyes still water when she recalls Daphne talking about having to get a bra in fourth grade and being afraid to go to school the next day because what if everyone knew? What if everyone pointed at her and made fun of her? "People did make fun of me. First, because my body developed early, they all called me a slut. Then, once I was finished growing, everyone said I might be pretty but I sure was dumb."  
"You're beautiful and smart," Velma would tell her.  
"And you love me?"  
"And I love you."  
She never slept sounder or had sweeter dreams than when Daphne lay beside her.  
Daphne still daydreams all the time about getting back together with Shaggy. Life with him was always so chill and mellow. Sometimes they'd stay up all night, just for fun, and take their surfboards to the beach as soon as the sun started to rise. They'd surf for a couple of hours and then lie out on the beach, stop at the grocery store on the way home to pick up a six pack for later, and then crash and sleep until night in their sandy bed with Scooby curled up at the foot of it. When they woke up they'd take Scooby for a walk and then go out for dinner. She gained fifteen pounds dating Shaggy but she didn't care and neither did he. She wasn't a trophy to him, she was his buddy, and Shaggy was a good friend. She could complain to him about the stupidest, pettiest things and his eyes would widen and his jaw would slacken and he'd say: "That sucks! Me and Scoobs will cheer you up." And then the two of them would put on the goofiest little shows for her: tap dancing, and juggling, and tumbling, and clowning around in ridiculous getups.   
Of course it wasn't just friendship. It was hot how Shaggy was as casual about sex as he was about food. If he got hungry, he ate. If he got horny, he just gave her his big, goofy grin and tapped her on the ass. "What do you say, pretty lady? Can I get lucky?"   
"You can definitely get lucky." She'd grab him by the front of his shirt and drag his long, lanky self off to the bedroom.  
Shaggy still daydreams all the time about getting in the van and driving back to the most amazing Italian-Indian-Mexican-Thai all-you-can-eat buffet for $9.99 he and Scooby ate at one time in Vegas. "Remember, Scoob? We started off with garlic bread, samosas, nachos, and green papaya salad," he says, rubbing a hand in a circle over his belly.   
"Rummy!" says Scooby-Doo.  
"So yummy. Then we had spaghetti with meatballs, tandoori lamb, beef enchiladas, and pad Thai."  
"Rummy! Rummy!"   
"Totally yummy. Then we went back for chicken parmesan, dal and rice, shrimp in mole, and nuea pad prik."  
"Rummy! Rummy! Rummy!"  
"Amazingly yummy. And then, to top it all off, we had four desserts: tiramisu, gulab jaman, flan, and mango sticky rice."   
"Heavenwee!"  
"Totally heavenly." Mouth watering, Shaggy cracks his left eye open. Scooby's got drool dripping off his chin. "Wanna go out for a stack of extra large pizzas with everything and extra anchovies?" Scooby hops down from the sofa and nods his head so fast spittle goes flying everywhere. Shaggy wipes off his cheek and grabs the keys to the car. He pats his friend on the head as they walk outside together. "Alright, buddy, let's go get one hell of a midnight snack."


End file.
